yogabbagabbafandomcom-20200213-history
8-bit games
, Goodbye Gunk!, Foofa and Plex Race, Music MagicMusic Magic, The Great Piano Game, Laundry Duty, Clouds and RainClouds and Earth, Skateboard Bonanza, and Color Trouble (Web Version))]] 8-bit games are things The Kids play. .]] Season 1 * Brush Up (Played by Darla Jacobs, Oskar Jacobs, Max Edward Fackrell, and Maximus Larson) * Cars and Buildings (Played by Ella Fretz, Holland Baum, and Calista Witten) * Super Arabian (Played by Myles Caldwell and Sadie Mei Lin) * Bubble Trouble (Played by Karlie Pascuzzu, Brayden Blackburn (possibly), Naomi Rossiter (possibly), and Phoenix Linn Wright) * Balloon Trouble (Played by Alex Lee, Megan Lamb, Sila Patterson and Johann Johnson) * Arcade of Doom (Played by Ben Harvey ,Brooklyn Borgquist and Andy Davis (from Toy Story)) * Race to the Finish Line (Played by Caleb Carlin, Skylar Hutcheon, and Gabreon Womack) * Skateboard Bonanza (Played by Graham Fair, Graham Day, Jordan Robinson, Gracie Lamb, Timothy Li, and Sean Fujiwara) .]] * Riverboat Racer (Played by Naomi Wong, Maddison Reid, Evan Gilbert, Gillian Anderton, and Jordan Riley Bassallo) * Popeye (Played by Erica O'Barr (possibly) , Josh Atsworth, Nicholas Vargas, Lachlan Contreras, Johann Johnson, Max Schultz, Angel Gibbs and Molly Davis (from Toy Story) ( possibly ) ) * Ball Pit Swing/Jungle Vine Swing (Played by Nick Fretz, Karter Reid, Aidan Masinsin, and Nathaniel Wong) * Go Kart Fun!/Minecart Fun (Played by Eliza Sandion, Haydn Norwood, Maddie South, Kate Sneddon and Hannah Dahl) and Samantha Allred with pictures from the games. Down at the bottom we see the Gabbas and their 3 poses|340x340px]] * Inside the Haunted House/Inside the Spaceship (Played by Sadie Templin and Garrison Raine) * The Path (Played by Lamese Patterson, Cole Bates, Quincy Doss, and Dillon Metoyer) * Beer Tapper (aka Store Galore) (Played by Alyssa Augustus, Hailey Abbott, and Ke-Ming Yen) * Flying Objects (Played by Emma Blackburn, Kelly Byers, Damon Dahl, Kamryn Knapp (possibly), Evan Strong, and Erica Dream Augustus) * * Flying Chicken/Flying Unicorn/Flying Triceratops(Aka Flying Animals) (Played by Delaney Lamb, Sarah Wang, and Penelope Jacobs) * Underwater Treasure (Played by Oliver Schultz, Colin Niles and Mason Johnson) * Bike Fun! (Played by Diego Calderon and Sydney Shepherd) * Hello? (Played by Xanthe and Xoe Villa and Honor Jones) * Pointy (Played by Lauren Haneke-Hopps) (possibly) Season 2 * Walking, Walking (Played by Sean McCoy and Ben McCoy and Chloe Turner) * Feed the Animals/Feed the Martians (Played by Alcidro "Al" España and Mia Strong) * My Pet Worm/My Pet Eel (Played by Ben Johnson and Demi Remolador) * Build It Up (Played by Indy Miller and Kai Rex) * Color Trouble/Star Spare/Square Striker (Played by Preston J. Schultz, Isaak Bowman, Jada Ugapo, Archer Calder, Nathan Chung, and Huai Huai Mothersbaugh) * Game On!/Shooter Pursuit (Played By Maxton Seitz and Andrew Webster) * Goodbye Gunk! (Played by India Alter) * Teeth and Coins/Big Brobee and Coins (Played by Alexis Fowlkes and Zacharias Tapp II) * Doctors are Forever (Played by Curtis and Jon-Jon Bucher and Taryn Lennon) * Stack Em' Up (Played by Noah Walker) * Laundry Galore (Played by Hallee Fernley (possibly)) * Where's Jack Black/Knock on a Friend's House (Played by Peyton and Megan Steen and Jacob Lamb) * Find a Friend (Played by KaiNoa Samig and Jacob Dahl) * Birthday Brobee Affair/Brobee Affair (Played by Marina Namakura and Lily Stemhagen) * Hooping Around/Tube Trouble (Played by Margaux Windes and Mikki Wolfgramm) * Frogger (Played by Khloe Gutierrez) * Foofa and Plex Race/Space Race (Played by Tahiti Tafua and Allie Kendig) * Snow and Earth/Clouds and Earth (Played by Kyndell Jasper-Rainey and Myles Tan) * Truckin' Timmy/Scooter Pursuit (Played by Tim Borquez and Jaiden DeBois) * Cleaned To Perfection (Played by Haley Hoffman and Prem Shelat) * Mystery Mania (Played by Bianca Tapp) * Space Shuttle Pilot (Played by David DeVilliers) * Hat Grab (Played by Devon Goosby) * Giant Robot/Giant Brobee (Played by Samantha Allred and Katie Hull) * Space Hockey (Played by Nathan Van Woerkom) * Where's My Dress?/Castle of Music (Played by Eliza Burhley and Matthew Von Der Ahe) * Dance Magic/Music Magic (Played by Rocky Stemie and June Berrett) Season 3 * Mad Crab Dash (Played by Mika McDonald) * Present for Foofa (Played by Lukas Tafua) * Help! (Played by Buster Jacobs) * Airplanes Go! (Played by Brennen Tominaga) * Save the Cat/Jetpacker Porter (Played by Annalena Jacobs and Porter Buhrley) * On Top of the World (Played by Jack Shintaku) * Meteor Zap (Played by Sydney Soriano) * Story Catch/Fairy Tale Catch aka (Object Match) (Played by Jillian Norried and Ryan Norried and Mia Fackrell) * Goodbye Germs! (Played by Jake Harvey) * Dancey Dance Time! (Played by Oliver Schultz) * Popcorn (Played by Whitley Pourhassanian) * Baby Bee Good (Played by Sebastian Sartirana) * Gogo the Giant (Played by Brooklyn and Mckenna Barlow) * Party Time! (Played by Conrad Olivier-Meier and Dallin Leckey) * Clubhouse Target Practice (Played by Harrison and Charlotte King) * Pet Care (Played by Cashel Gubernick) * Bird's Word (Played by Piper Stemie) * Nature Night(Aka Walking, Walking) (Played by Hudson Lyon) * Q-Plexi (Played by Kawika Jensen) * Canoeing With Friends (Played by Aidan Dveirin) * Ant Race (Played by Joei & Sofia Duran) * Recess Ritual (Played by Ainsley Schultz) * Doctor Shane (Played by Shane Robertson) * Circus Time! (Played by Kaydon Skinner) * Hamster Maze (Played by Dean Berrett) * Sydney and the Beanstalk (Played by Sydney Burnham) * Treasure at the Beach (Played by Clara Berrett) * What Goes Up... (Played by Eden Witten) * At The Dino Wash (Played by Alex Monson and Gavin Monson) * Spider Dance (Played by Cricket Jacobs) Season 4 playing Bye Bye Pawprints.]] * Hurdles (Played by Mazzy Immegart) * Weight Lifting (Played by Dane Peterson) * Bobsleigh (Played by Kumaka Jensen) * Trick Or Treat? (Played by Bruce Jacobs) playing Fruits at the Market.]] * Bye Bye Pawprints (Played by Avery Morley) * Chickens and Eggs (Played by Mikey McCullogh) * The A-maze-ing Reunion (Played by Luke Odgen) * Elevator Action (Played by Ruby Schultz) * Catch the Groceries (Played by James Lewis) * Checkout (Played by Jake Little) * Fruit Sort (Played by Emily Metoyer) * Bouncing for Apples (Played by Roxy and Harrison Quealy) * Dinosaur Rock (Played by Maiya Galloway) * Dig the Fossils (Played by Brynn Orgill) * Feed TJ (Played by Rio and Ace Dumont) * Wash Em' Off (Played by Heidi Struhs) * Party Time! (Played by Bonnie Hoke) * Mermaid Rings (Played by Melody Curtis) * Dance with the Fish (Played by Jamie Grimm) Season 5 * Snow Day (Played by Sean and Ben Tapp) * Playground Gems (Played by Serenity Kirtuez) * Follow Me! (Played by Carson and Johnny Buckley) * Snack Time (Played by Dorothy Poarvot) * City Targets (Played by Audrie Tan) Category:8 bit games Category:Video Games Category:In-between segments